Eien No Omoide―Eternity and Memories
by Haruna Agate
Summary: Setiap orang pasti memiliki seseorang yang berharga dan tidak ingin dipisahkan. Selalu ingin berjalan bersama orang yang berharga itu. Meski tidak dikenali sekalipun.


Setiap orang pasti memiliki seseorang yang berharga dan tidak ingin dipisahkan.

Selalu ingin berjalan bersama orang yang berharga itu.

Meski tidak dikenali sekalipun.

**Eien No Omoide ―Eternity and Memories**

**Disclaimer: Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

.

.

.

**Eternity and Memories** **by Haruna Agate**

.

.

.

Kantin siang itu terlihat ramai.

Kantin mewah satu-satunya yang berada di Konohagakure International Senior High School.

Seorang gadis berambut sofpink dan gadis berambut violet sedang duduk berhadapan, menikmati segelas hot chocolate dan white coffe.

Sekolah elit yang memiliki lingkungan bangsawan.

Seluruh siswanya berasal dari kalangan para bangsawan dan pejabat.

Termasuk Sakura dan Hinata.

Hinata sedang meminum white coffe-nya sampai ketika―

"Kyaaaaaaaaa~ dia datang!"

"Ah~ Sasuke-sama!"

"Kyaaaa~"

―para gadis meneriakkan satu nama.

Sasuke.

Uchiha Sasuke.

"Ara.. Sakura. Lihat itu ada Sasuke." kata gadis berambut violet kepada gadis berambut softpink di hadapannya.

Gadis yang tak lain adalah Hinata Hyuuga dan Sakura Haruno.

"Eeto.. Biarkan saja.. Memangnya kita juga mau apa, Hinata.." senyuman gadis cherry terlihat lembut.

"Majide? Sakura tapi a―" Hinata belum selesai mengucapkan kalimatnya, Sakura sudah membekap mulut Hinata.

"Ssst.. Tolong jangan seperti itu, Hinata.."

"―ku tahu betapa kau ingin di dekatnya, Sakura!" Hinata membatin, setengah berteriak.

"Sudahlah.. Kita pergi saja yuk." Sakura menggamit lengan Hinata.

"Hm, baiklah..."

Kedua gadis itu berjalan meninggalkan tempat dimana Sasuke berada.

Sasuke Uchiha, seorang 'Goshujin-sama', putra bungsu dari keturunan Uchiha itu begitu membuat terpesona seluruh gadis di sekolahnya.

Sakura Haruno, gadis ramah yang ceria, gadis yang menyukai Sasuke Uchiha―secara bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Hinata Hyuuga, gadis berdarah bangsawan, cantik dan berhati lembut, sahabat Sakura Haruno.

"Tch.. Teme.. Aku ingin sekali mendekati gadis berambut softpink itu.." rengek seorang pemuda berambut brightyellow, Uzumaki Naruto―sahabat sekaligus rival Sasuke Uchiha.

Naruto Uzumaki, juga seorang 'Goshujin-sama', putra satu-satunya dari keturunan Namikaze yang menjadi legenda di Negara Konoha.

"Hn."

"Teme.. Cobalah cari kosa kata selain 'hn' andalanmu, itu menyebalkan."

"Memangnya kau berharap aku mengatakan apa? Uzee.." Sasuke semakin berjalan menjauh.

"Eh, Chotto! Mau kemana?"

Pandangan para gadis di sekolah itu menjadi tertuju pada dua sosok Tuan Muda 'keren' yang sedang berbincang itu.

"Hn, aku bosan."

"Tch.. Ayo temui yang lain, kita bahas tugas dari Kakashi-sensei."

"Iya.." keduanya berjalan melewati para gadis yang terlalu terpesona dengan keduanya.

Dan membuat iri para pemuda lainnya.

Mereka―Uchiha Sasuke dan Uzumaki Naruto―adalah anggota OSIS di sekolah mereka.

Mereka terkenal.

"Oi, Sasuke! Cepat kemari!" teriak Shikamaru dari depan ruang OSIS.

"Iya. Dasar bendahara OSIS yang berisik."

"Hahaha. Tumben, Teme. Kau mengeluarkan kata-kata yang lebih dari dua huruf! Hahahaha." Naruto terkekeh.

"Diam, Dobe."

"..."

"..."

**Sakura POV**

Aku sudah mengaguminya selama satu tahun ini.

Sejak aku melihatnya pertama kali, aku sudah merasa tertarik dengan sosok Uchiha itu.

Yah.. aku memang terlihat seperti para gadis kebanyakan yang terlalu mengagumi sosok Uchiha itu.

Tapi... Aku merasa berbeda.

Meski dia tidak mengenalku, tapi.. Aku mengaguminya.

Karena cinta itu.. bermula dari 0 (nol) kan?

Meski dia tak mengenalku, tapi hanya dengan melihatnya saja sudah membuatku senang.

Perasaanku.. Jadi terasa penuh.

"Sakura~ kau melamunkan Uchiha itu lagi, huh?"

"Eh? Ti-tidak kok."

"Masa?"

"I-iya."

"Lalu kenapa kau gugup begitu? Mencurigakan."

"Hm, nandemonai..."

"Sekali-sekali jujurlah pada perasaanmu."

Jujur pada perasaan?

Mana bisa?

Kalau aku jujur, mungkin aku hanya akan dinilai seperti gadis-gadis lain yang tergila padanya.

Aku tidak mau!

Tch.. Sasuke.

Lihat aku.

Sedikit saja.

Sasuke..

Kau tahu kan aku peduli padamu, memperhatikanmu, jadi sedikit saja, lihatlah aku.

"Kau.. Haruno Sakura?"

A-APA?!

Suara siapa ini...

"Ah, Itachi-san?"

"Ya. Kau dapat undangan masuk anggota OSIS."

"Hontou ni?"

Aku tidak percaya! Kenapa kakak Sasuke menunjukku sebagai anggota OSIS?

TIDAK MUNGKIN..

Kalau iya.. Berarti aku satu organisasi dengan Sasuke.

Kami-sama.. Apa ini mimpi?

"Iya. Nanti sore ada rapat sepulang sekolah. Datang ya."

Itachi-san menyerahkan secarik kertas padaku.

Undangan.

"Ba-baiklah. A-arigato.."

"Hn."

Sekilas Itachi-san tersenyum padaku.

Tidak!

Senyumannya. Membuatku meleleh.

Kakak adik itu.. Benar-benar membuat siapapun terpukau!

Aaah~! Wajahku pasti memerah~

Sadar, Sakura!

"Ara.." Hinata menyenggol bahuku.

"Kakak Sang Pangeran akhirnya menghampiri Sang Putri setelah penantian setahun." Hinata terkekeh, menggodaku.

"Apa sih..."

"Akhirnya.." Hinata menepukkan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Mungkin Itachi-san akan menjodohkan kalian berdua!" sambungnya sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Hinataaa..."

"Kau dan Sasuke.. Akan bersatu.. Hehehehe."

"Ssst.. Diam!"

"Hahaha. Tidak usah malu ah.."

"Sakura, bagaimana rapatnya?" Hinata membuka pembicaraan kami siang itu.

"Hm? Biasa saja.."

Sebenarnya.. Luar biasa.

Ah.. Awan hari ini terlihat kelam..

_**Flashback:**_

"Teman-teman, ini Sakura Haruno. Anggota OSIS kita yang baru. Disini aku sebagai ketua, menjadikan dia sebagai pengganti Shizune-san yang sudah mengundurkan diri dari jabatan Sekretaris. Sakura yang akan menjadi sekretaris. Bagaimana? Apa kalian setuju?" Itachi-san begitu berwibawa ketika memperkenalkan aku kepada semua anggota OSIS, termasuk adiknya―Sasuke.

Sasuke terlihat acuh, dia sedikitpun tidak melihatku.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang ada di pikirannya.

Sebisa mungkin aku tersenyum, hanya itu yang bisa menguatkanku.

"Aku harus bisa kan? Aku sudah disini. Aku tak boleh menyerah. Aku pasti bisa." batinku merintih.

Kelopak mataku mulai memanas.

Menahan butiran yang kapan saja siap untuk terjatuh.

Sudah disini.

Tak bisakah? Tak bisakah kau sedikit saja memperhatikan aku, Sasuke?

"Iya.. Boleh juga anak ini."

"Iya, boleh. Ku dengar dia juara kelas. Pasti bisa bekerjasama dengan baik."

"Ah.. Yah.. Kami setuju-setuju saja."

Suara-suara yang mendukungku untuk berada disini sekarang ini.

Sebenarnya masih kurang.

Aku masih.. Butuh 'persetujuan' darimu.. Sasuke.

Bisakah?

Bisakah kau menjawab?

"Merepotkan."

Hanya itu yang aku dengar dari mulutnya.

Aku tersenyum miris.

"Sasuke. Jaga ucapanmu! Maafkan dia ya, Sakura. Dia memang suka seperti itu." Itachi-san mencoba menguatkanku.

"Ah.. Iya. Tak apa. Jangan khawatir."

Tapi.. Perasaan ini mulai terluka.

Perasaan.. Dimana aku begitu mengagumi sosokmu, Sasuke.

Apakah kini mulai memudar?

Tapi.. Meski bagaimanapun.. Aku.. Ternyata masih..

.. Menyukaimu.

Bagaimanapun dirimu.

Karena.. Perasaan manusia yang seperti ini.

Tak perlu ada alasan kan?

"Baiklah.. Rapat hari ini sampai disini dulu. Sakura, semoga kita semua bisa bekerja sama dengan baik."

"Hai. Onegaishimasu.."

_**Flashback end.**_

"..ra?"

"..."

"Sakura?"

"HAH? A-ano.. Doushite?"

"Kau melamunkan apa, hm?"

"Eh? Ahahaha. Tak ada.. Sudah, Hinata. Ayo ke kelas."

"Hm? Kau agak aneh hari ini. Baiklah..."

**×××―×××**

Esoknya.

Ruang kelas itu masih terlihat sepi.

Kelas 2-Art-1―kelas Sasuke.

Tapi ada seorang gadis berambut softpink sedang berjalan-jalan di ruangan itu.

Melihat-lihat.

"Dimana ya? Dimana tempat duduknya?" gumamnya.

Gadis yang tak lain adalah Sakura itu merelakan bangun lebih awal, dan berangkat pukul 6 pagi agar tidak diketahui siapapun saat masuk ke ruang kelas Sasuke.

Dia? Mau apa?

"Ah. Ketemu."

Sakura berhenti di sebuah bangku dengan sebuah nama tertulis di pojok kanan atasnya.

Sasuke Uchiha.

Sakura segera membuka tasnya, tangan mungilnya mengambil sebuah kotak kecil berwarna kecoklatan dengan pita merah di atasnya, kemudian meletakkan kotak itu di atas meja dengan nama Sasuke tertera disana.

"Tolong dibuka ya..." bisiknya.

**×××―×××**

"Wah... Teme? Kau dapat hadiah nih!" teriak Naruto.

Naruto melihat-lihat benda mungil yang diletakkan di atas meja Sasuke itu.

"Hn." Sasuke acuh, hanya meletakkan tasnya di mejanya dan berjalan keluar.

"Hei! Chotto! Ini! Teme.. Harusnya kau membukanya. Dan coba kita lihat siapa yang memberikan ini padamu."

"Tidak perlu."

"Tapi.."

"Buang saja..."

Tanpa Sasuke sadari, sepasang mata Emerald mengawasi kedua pemuda itu dari jauh.

Hatinya hancur.

**×××―×××**

"Sakura? Kau jadi sering melamun semenjak masuk anggota OSIS." Hinata meletakkan segelas capuccino di hadapan Sakura.

"Ah? Benarkah? Hahaha. Pasti hanya perasaan Hinata saja."

"Aku sudah bersamamu setahun ini. Aku tahu saat dimana kau bahagia dan sedih. Ceritakan padaku.."

"Tidak. Aku tak apa.."

Emerald itu meredup.

"Hm.. Dasar keras kepala." Hinata memeluk lembut tubuh mungil gadis yang menjadi sahabatnya itu.

"Jangan menangis.. Baiklah.. Tak apa kalau kau tak mau cerita. Aku akan mengerti..." sambungnya.

"A-arigatou..."

Liquid itu kian tak tertahan.

**×××―×××**

"Wah.. Wah.. Sepertinya orang ini tidak menyerah. Lihat? Dia mengirim hadiah yang lain, Sasuke."

"Berisik."

"Sasuke! Hargai sedikit pemberian orang lain."

"Untukmu saja. Aku malas menerima hadiah tidak berguna.."

"..." Naruto hanya mampu menggelengkan kepalanya.

Ia tidak paham kenapa Sasuke bersikap seperti itu.

**×××―×××**

"Sasuke. Harusnya kau mau membuka hadiah-hadaih ini, dan cobalah baca surat ini... Kau tak kasihan padaku? Aku yang sudah menyimpankannya untukmu."

"..." Sasuke menatap tajam ke arah Naruto, tatapan yang berarti ia tak suka.

Tatapan yang berarti ia tak ingin diganggu.

**×××―×××**

"Pasti ini dari perempuan kan.. Dan hanya 1 orang yang memberikan semua ini. Lihat.. Tulisannya cantik sekali, pasti orangnya juga cantik. Ayolah Sasuke... Lihat ketulusannya.."

"Dobe. Bisa tidak kau tidak membahas itu? Aku muak kau tahu?"

"Tapi―"

"Terserah." Sasuke melempar semua hadiah dan surat itu ke dalam tempat sampah.

"Itu semua hanya sampah."

"Kau tahu?" Naruto menarik krah blazer Sasuke.

"..." Onyx itu menatap tajam Shappire di hadapannya.

"Orang yang tidak menghargai orang lain lebih rendah daripada sampah!" Naruto menghempaskan krah blazer Sasuke, memunguti semua hadiah dan surat itu, memasukkan ke dalam tasnya, kemudian pergi meninggalkan Sasuke.

Sendirian.

Sasuke benar-benar tak bisa dipahami.

Dari kejauhan, sepasang Emerald itu lagi-lagi menangkap kejadian barusan.

Pipinya basah dengan air mata.

**×××―×××**

"Mau sampai kapan kau seperti ini?" Hinata memandangi lekat wajah Sakura.

"Sudahlah, Hinata."

"Apanya yang sudah? Aku sahabatmu. Aku tahu perasaanmu. Aku mengerti bagaimana rasanya." Hinata menyeka air mata Sakura.

Sakura tertunduk.

"Sasuke sudah keterlaluan..." Naruto menengahi pembicaraan kedua gadis itu.

Mereka sedang berada di kediaman Hyuuga.

"Aku kesal dengan Sasuke. Dia benar-benar tidak tahu diri." Naruto memijit keningnya, ikut pusing memikirkan Sakura.

"Harusnya dia menghargai pemberianmu kan, Sakura." sambungnya.

"Daijoubu ne.. Naruto-san..."

Naruto hanya memandang Sakura dengan pandangan nanar.

"Andai kau tahu.. Aku menyukaimu..." bisiknya.

_**Flashback:**_

"Naruto-kun, aku tahu kau dekat dengan Sasuke. Dan kau juga sekelas dengannya. Bisakah.. aku minta tolong padamu?"

"Hm? Boleh saja."

"Tapi.. Tolong rahasiakan dari semuanya."

"Baiklah."

"Ini tentang Sakura."

"Oh? Sahabatmu itu ya? Gadis berambut sofpink itu kan? Kenapa?"

"Ano.."

"..."

"Dia menyukai Sasuke."

DEG.

Ada perasan sakit di ulu hati Naruto.

Cemburu.

"Sial.. Ternyata aku memang menyukai Sakura." batinnya.

"Ya? Lalu.. Aku harus bagaimana?" Naruto berusaha datar, tidak boleh menunjukkan betapa dia cemburu karena gadis yang disukainya lebih memilih orang lain.

Ya. Naruto sudah memperhatikan Sakura dari dulu.

Setahun yang lalu.

Melihat Sakura dari jauh.. Menurutnya sudah membuat perasaannya nyaman dan penuh.

Tapi kini.. Dia dihadapkan dengan keadaan sulit.

"Sakura ingin memberikan banyak hadiah kepada Sasuke.. Sebelum―"

"Sebelum?"

"Sebelum.. Sakura pergi.." Hinata menahan kalimatnya.

Air matanya tak terbendung lagi.

"Pergi?"

"Ma-maaf..." Hinata menyeka air matanya.

Berusaha menahannya.

"Maksudmu?" Naruto shock dengan perkataan Hinata.

"Sakura.. Dia sakit.. Sakit parah.."

"Maksudmu.."

"Waktunya tak lama lagi.."

"..."

Naruto teringat setahun yang lalu.

Ia menerawang.

Masih jelas di ingatannya betapa seorang Sakura selalu terlihat ceria dan tersenyum.

Sedikitpun tak ada tanda-tanda bahwa dia memiliki penyakit.

"Sakura sakit apa?" tanyanya, lemas.

"Aku.. Tak bisa menyebutkannya..."

"Baiklah... Akan kubantu."

"Arigatou ne, Naruto..."

_**Flashback end.**_

**×××―×××**

"Mau apa lagi, Dobe?"

"Fufu. Masih saja bertanya begitu."

"..."

"Salah satu saja. Bukalah surat ini. Aku memaksamu."

"Maumu apa sih?"

"Bukalah. Aku mohon."

"..."

"..."

"Cih.." Sasuke berlalu.

Naruto mulai geram.

Gerah dengan sikap Sasuke.

"Jadi begitu ya sikap seorang Tuan Muda Uchiha yang dikagumi semua gadis? Hm?" Naruto berteriak.

"..." Sasuke tetap melanjutkan langkah kakinya.

"Hanya sedikit saja memahami perasaan orang yang dengan tulus memberimu, kau tak sudi, hah?!"

"Kau mau cari masalah denganku?"

"Tidak berguna.." Naruto tersenyum miris, memilih pergi dari hadapan Sasuke.

Persahabatan mereka.. Semakin merenggang.

**×××―×××**

"Waktuku.. Sepertinya.. Tinggal sedikit lagi, Hinata." gadis berambut softpink―Sakura―terkulai lemah di sebuah ruangan berdominasi warna putih itu.

Rumah sakit.

"Jangan bicara begitu!" gadis berambut violet―Hinata―sekuat tenaga menahan air matanya.

"Daijoubu... Memang semua orang pasti mati kan?"

"Tapi kau..."

"Tak apa.." Sakura tersenyum.

"Aku senang.. Aku beruntung memiliki sahabat sepertimu, Hinata. Terima kasih.. Aku senang sekali.. Jangan lupakan aku ya." sambungnya.

**×××―×××**

Sebulan dirawat di rumah sakit.

Sakura meninggal.

Hanya tinggal kenangan.

Semuanya..

Tawanya.

Senyumannya.

Suaranya.

Hanya kenangan.. Yang mungkin akan terhapus seiring waktu.

Hinata terlihat kehabisan tenaga, menangis sepanjang hari.

Satu-satunya sahabat yang ia kasihi, meninggalkannya untuk selamanya.

Naruto mendekap lembut gadis berambut violet itu.

Ditatapnya jasad Sakura untuk yang terakhir kali.

Sampai saat terakhirpun.. Dia tetap menunjukkan senyumannya.

Rinai hujan masih saja enggan berhenti.

Seakan ikut menyampaikan duka cita yang paling dalam.

Semua orang datang.

Termasuk Sasuke.

Ia menatap nanar jasad gadis berambut softpink di dalam peti itu.

Entah kenapa.

Mungkin ia sudah tahu, siapa sebenarnya pengirim semua hadiah dan surat itu.

"Sakura.." Hinata merintih memanggil nama sahabatnya.

"Doakan saja dia tenang disana..." Naruto mengusap lembut rambut violet Hinata.

"..."

**×××―×××**

Pemuda berambut raven itu terduduk di sofa depan rumahnya.

Hujan masih saja menghias langit.

"Aneh..." gumamnya.

Dilihatnya sebuah amplop surat di depan pintu rumahnya.

_To: Sasuke._

_Tolong.. bukalah._

_Bacalah. Ini surat terakhir darinya._

_Aku harap kau mau menghargai Sakura._

_Naruto._

Sasuke memungut amplop itu, dibukanya surat yang sederhana dengan tulisan luar biasa itu.

"Tulisannya memang cantik." gumanya lagi.

"Kau benar, Naruto... Tulisannya memang cantik.."

"Dan hati orangnya juga cantik.." Sasuke tersenyum miris.

"Dia juga baik.."

_Sasuke._

_Kenalkan.. Aku Sakura._

_Haruno sakura._

_Apa kau sudah mengenalku?_

_Pasti belum kan._

_Maaf ya, aku selalu mengganggumu dengan segala ulahku._

_Dengan segala pemberian dariku._

_Maaf membuatmu susah._

_Aku hanya ingin diakui Sasuke._

_Ingin diingat.. Meski sedikit saja._

_Ingin berada di dekat Sasuke._

_Aku hanya ingin memberikan kenangan untuk orang yang berharga yang aku sayangi.. sebelum aku pergi._

_Aku hanya tidak ingin terlambat._

_Aku hanya tidak ingin menyesal._

_Sasuke._

_Ketika kau membaca tulisan ini._

_Mungkin aku sudah tak ada lagi di hadapanmu._

_Kau tahu kan?_

_Aku menyukaimu._

_Aku sayang padamu.._

_Aku.. Cinta._

_Meski kau tak mau tahu.._

_Tapi tak apa._

_Aku senang mengenal Sasuke, meski Sasuke tak mengenalku._

_Aku bahagia memiliki perasaan suka padamu._

_Aku senang Tuhan menanamkan cinta ini di hatiku._

_Dalam mencintai.. Kita tak perlu tahu alasan kenapa kita menyukai seseorang kan?_

_Begitu juga aku._

_Karena.. Aku tak memiliki alasan sedikitpun kenapa perasaan ini ada._

_Perasaan ingin menjagamu._

_Perasaan ingin ada di sampingmu._

_Meski kau tak mengenalku._

_Yang aku tahu.. Aku sayang padamu._

_Kau berharga._

_Apa kau percaya?_

_Apa perasaanku ini.. Sampai padamu?_

_Setiap orang pasti memiliki seseorang yang berharga dan tidak ingin dipisahkan._

_Selalu ingin berjalan bersama orang yang berharga itu._

_Meski tidak dikenali sekalipun._

_Terima kasih sudah membaca suratku._

_Terima kasih untuk segalanya.._

_Semoga Sasuke selalu bahagia._

_I hug you in my prayers._

_Haruno Sakura._

**×××―×××**

Cinta itu menunggu.

Cinta itu menanti.

Cinta itu memberi tanpa diminta.

Pemuda berambut raven itu berjalan perlahan.

Mencari sebuah nama.

Sakura Haruno.

Pusaranya masih baru.

Pemuda itu menatap nanar foto gadis berambut softpink dengan iris Emerald yang diletakkan di dekat nisannya.

"Di saat terakhirpun.. Kau masih sempat tersenyum seperti ini... Aku bangga menjadi orang yang kau sayangi.."

Tak terasa liquid bening membasahi pipi pemuda yang tak lain adalah Sasuke itu.

Dilihatnya kertas lembab yang digenggamnya.

Surat dari Sakura.

"Maaf tidak menyadari perasaanmu. Aku minta maaf."

Sasuke tertunduk.

Menangis.

Angin pagi itu demikian membelainya, menggugurkan dedaunan yang berada di atasnya.

"Arigatou.." bisiknya.

"Terima kasih banyak sudah mencintaiku... Terima kasih banyak sudah menyayangiku." sambungnya.

"Mata ashita, Sakura.."

Onyx itu terpejam sesaat.

Kemudian tersenyum, melangkah pergi.

Cinta itu ada tanpa alasan.

Cinta itu hadir di antara gelak tawa dan derai air mata.

Cinta itu menjaga.

Cinta itu menyayangi.

Cinta itu mengerti.

Meski tak terbalas.

**×××―×××**

5 tahun berlalu begitu cepat.

_BRUUK!_

"Aa-aduh.. Ittai.." seorang gadis kecil berambut raven merintih kesakitan setelah bertabrakan dengan seorang pemuda kecil berambut brightyellow.

"Dasar ceroboh. Lihat-lihat kalau jalan." kata pemuda kecil itu ketus sambil menepuk blazernya yang kotor terkena es krim.

"Apa kau bilang?! Huuuh~!"

"Lihat nih! Blazerku jadi kotor tahu.. Kau menjatuhkan es krimmu ke blazer kesayanganku.." sungutnya.

"Hei.. Hei, Kai.. Ada apa?" seorang ibu dengan rambut violet mendekati kedua anak kecil itu.

"Ah.. Kaa-chaaaan~" pemuda kecil itu menghambur ibunya.

"Ara.. Siapa ini? Manisnya... Temanmu, hm?" tanya ibu dengan iris mata Amethyst yang tak lain adalah Hinata, memandangi wajah gadis kecil berambut raven itu.

"Aku tidak kenal. Tadi dia menabrakku."

"Eh? Siapa yang menabrakmu? Kau yang menabrakku tahu!"

"Kau!"

"Kau!"

"Eh.. Sudah.. Sudah.. Kenapa ribut, hm?"

"Tou-chaaaan~"

Seorang ayah, dengan iris mata Shappire dan rambut brightyellow-nya, Naruto.

"Kenapa, Kai?"

"Dia menabrakku dan menjatuhkan es krimnya di blazerku, Tou-chan..."

"Eh? Dia pasti tidak sengaja kan." Naruto menepuk lembut kepala putra sulungnya itu.

"Gomennasai.. " gadis itu menunduk.

Hampir menangis.

"Chotto.. Ini.. " Naruto mengambil sebungkus es krim dari tasnya, kemudian memberikannya kepada gadis kecil itu.

"Tapi, Tou-chan! Itu kan―"

"A-arigatou..." gadis kecil itu tersenyum lebar.

"―es krimku.."

"Hiks..."

"Eh? Jangan menangis..." Hinata memeluk gadis kecil itu.

"Siapa namamu?" tanyanya.

"Hm?"

"Namamu.. Siapa?" ulangnya.

"Ano.. Tou-san tidak memperbolehkanku mengatakan namaku pada orang asing. Ah.. bagaimana kalau aku―"

"Ojou-sama!"

"Eh?"

"Ojou-samaaa... Tolong jangan sembarangan pergi sendiri.. Saya bisa dibunuh Tuan kalau Nona seperti ini..." seorang laki-laki dengan pakaian jas ala servant datang menghampiri mereka.

"Chotto.. Yamato-jiisan.. Aku tadi tersesat. Ehehehe. Hanya penasaran dengan es krim yang tadi..." jawab gadis itu sambil terkekeh.

"Oh ya.. Aku diberikan es krim oleh paman ini..." gadis itu menunjuk Naruto.

"Tadi aku tidak sengaja tabrakan dengan anak ini." kemudian menunjuk Kai.

"Ah.. Maafkan Nona saya ya, Tuan.." ucap servant yang bernama Yamato itu, sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Ahahahaha.. Shinpai Shinaide.. Daijoubu.. "Naruto tersenyum.

"Lalu.. Siapa nama anak ini?" sambungnya.

"Itu..."

"..."

"Ah! Itu Tou-san ku! Tou-saaaan~!" gadis kecil itu berlari, menghambur memeluk ayahnya.

Seorang pemuda berambut raven dengan iris mata Onyx mendekat.

"Dasar bandel. Tou-san kan sudah bilang, jangan pergi sendiri..."

Pemuda yang tak lain adalah―

"―Sasuke?" Hinata dan Naruto mengucapkan nama itu bersamaan.

"Ah? Naruto? Hinata? Long time no see~" Sasuke melambaikan tangannya, tersenyum.

"Jadi.. Dia anakmu?" tanya Hinata penasaran.

"Ya.."

"Dimana istrimu?"

"Ah.. Tidak ada.. Aku mengadopsi anak ini.."

"Siapa namanya?"

"Sakura."

"Eh?" Naruto dan Hinata terbelalak mendengar nama yng diucapkan Sasuke.

"Sakura Uchiha." Sasuke tersenyum.

Ketiganya serasa sedang mengadakan reuni yang tak terbantahkan.

"Aku sudah mengerti perasaan Sakura." ucap Sasuke.

"Aku hanya ingin membahagiakannya.. Ini yang aku bisa.. Meski sekarang dia tak ada di dekatku." sambungnya.

"Tapi aku yakin.. Dia melihatku. Dari sana.." bisiknya, kemudian tersenyum.

Di kejauhan sana.

Seorang gadis berambut softpink sedang tersenyum anggun.

"Arigatou, Sasuke.. Aku bisa pergi dengan tenang sekarang.." bisiknya.

Cinta itu memperhatikan.

Cinta itu mengawasi.

Cinta itu menjaga.

Cinta itu menyayangi.

Cinta itu mengerti.

Mengerti tanpa dijelaskan.

Mendengar meski tak diucapkan.

Cinta itu.. Ada.

Meski tak disadari.

Setiap orang pasti memiliki seseorang yang berharga dan tidak ingin dipisahkan.

Selalu ingin berjalan bersama orang yang berharga itu.

Meski tidak dikenali sekalipun.

**×××―×××**

**~OWARI~**

―Klaten, 10 Maret 2013—

Lots of Love—Haruna Agate

**Mind to Review?**


End file.
